Bloodshot Rising Spirit Vol 1 1
| Series = Bloodshot Rising Spirit | Volume = 1 | Issue = 1 | Date = | Previous = — | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation New ongoing series! Discover the true origin of Valiant's most unrelenting hero! Before a weapon is deployed in battle, it must be designed, refined, field-tested. Bloodshot was no exception. In the early days of the private military contractor Project Rising Spirit, the nanite-infused super-soldier who would one day become their most violent and valuable asset was a resource to be mined - and it was up to one enterprising employee to ensure he did what he was told. But memory is a tricky thing...and the manBloodshot used to be won't let go of his past so easily... Critically acclaimed writing duo Lonnie Nadler and Zac Thompson (Cable), along with Eisner Award nominee Kevin Grevioux (New Warriors) team up with distinguished artist Ken Lashley (Black Panther) to open a door once closed and reveal answers to questions that Bloodshot himself would never think to ask! Bloodshot Rising Spirit The story takes place in 2010 and before . Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Operation: Bloodshot field team ** ** Burt ** ** Pearson Villains: * ** ** Other Characters: * Angelo Mortalli's girlfriend * ** Bobby Dee ** Don Carlo ** Soriano * Reiser * * Unnamed male scientists Locations: * ** * ** *** **** **** Items: * ** Memory implant #016007 *** Angelo Mortalli Vehicles: * Credits (final script), (plot/story), (plot/story) * Pencilers: * Inkers: with and * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: ** Main Cover: (A / Gold / 2nd) ** Variants: (B), Blank Cover, & (Pre-Order) ** Incentives: & (1:20), & Diego Rodriguez (1:250) ** Exclusives: & (Borderlands), (Bulletproof), Ken Lashley (CCC), & (FOF), (Gotham), (Heroes), (MyGeekBox), (NC Comicon), & Gabe Eltaeb (NC Comicon), ( ), (Scorpion), (Ssalefish), (Stadium), (TCG) * Editors: (assistant), * Executive Editor: * Logo-Design: }} Synopsis Pre-Order Edition The Pre-Order Edition of this issue contains the following exclusive material: * Bloodshot Rising Spirit #1 Cover Gallery (1 page) ** Textless Cover A ** Textless Cover B ** Textless Pre-Order Edition Cover ** Textless Memory Variant Cover (1:20) * Page in Process (2 pages) ** Script, inks, colors, and lettered final for page 17 * Memory Madness - script excerpts and inked art (2 pages) ** Scenes From An Italian Restaurant ** Mob Mentality ** Mortalli Wounded ** Remember Me ** Behind You ** Blood Shot * Memory Implant #016007 (2 pages) ** Subject Name: REDACTED ** Implant Name: ANGELO MORTALLI * A Letter from Fred Pierce on Comics' First Glass Cover (1 page) Notes * This was the highest-selling Bloodshot issue of the modern Valiant era. BLOODSHOT RISING SPIRIT #1 Surpasses Records To Become Highest Selling Bloodshot Comic In The Modern Valiant Era! (November 14, 2018 by The Valiant Voice) * This was the first Valiant comic to get a Glass Cover variant. * The Gotham Central Exclusive Variant by Paul Limgenco is a homage to Tim Bradstreet's iconic cover to ''Punisher'' (Volume 5) #1 (2000). * In his letter that can only be found in the pre-order edition, publisher Fred Pierce credits designer Travis Escarfullery and printer Gabe Sauro for making the glass cover work. Quotes Gallery Cover Art Regular Covers File:BSRS 001 COVER-A MASSAFERA.jpg|'Cover A' by Felipe Massafera BSRS 001 COVER-B MACK.jpg|'Cover B' by David Mack BSRS 001 BLANK COVER.jpg|'Blank Cover' BSRS 001 PRE-ORDER LASHLEY.jpg|'Pre-Order Edition Cover' by Ken Lashley & Diego Rodriguez BSRS 001 VARIANT JOHNSON.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Staz Johnson & Jose Villarrubia BSRS 001 VARIANT-GLASS BRAITHWAITE.jpg|'1:250 Retailer Incentive Glass Cover' by Doug Braithwaite & Diego Rodriguez BSRS 001 GOLD COVER MASSAFERA.jpg|'Gold Cover' by Felipe Massafera BSRS 001 SECOND PRINT.jpg|'Second Printing' by Felipe Massafera Exclusive Covers BSRS 001 VARIANT-BORDERLANDS FISH.jpg|'Borderlands Comics and Games Exclusive Cover' by Andy & Veronica Fish BSRS 001 VARIANT-BULLETPROOF BERNARD.jpg|'Bulletproof Comics and Games Exclusive Cover' by Diego Bernard BSRS 001 VARIANT-CCC LASHLEY.jpg|'Cards, Comics & Collectibles Exclusive B&W Cover' by Ken Lashley BSRS 001 VARIANT-FOF CASSARA.jpg|'Fight or Flight Comics Exclusive Cover' by Joshua Cassara & Gabe Eltaeb BSRS 001 VARIANT-GOTHAM LIMGENCO.jpg|'Gotham Central Comics Exclusive Cover' by Paul Limgenco (after Bradstreet) BSRS 001 HEROES-DUTCH-COMIC-CON-2018 GARCIA.jpg|'Heroes Dutch Comic Con Exclusive Cover' by Manuel Garcia BSRS 001 VARIANT-MGB HAIRSINE.jpg|'My Geek Box Exclusive Cover' by Trevor Hairsine BSRS 001 VARIANT-NC-COMICON-2018 BISHOP.jpg|'NC Comicon 2018 Exclusive Cover' by Ben Bishop BSRS 001 VARIANT-NC-COMICON-2018 SALGADO.jpg|'NC Comicon 2018 Exclusive Jimbo! Cover' by Jimbo Salgado & Gabe Eltaeb BSRS 001 VARIANT-NC-COMICON-2018 SALGADO VIRGIN.jpg|'NC Comicon 2018 Exclusive Virgin Jimbo! Cover' by Jimbo Salgado BSRS 001 VARIANT-SCORPION CRAIN.jpg|'Scorpion Comics Exclusive Cover' by Clayton Crain BSRS 001 VARIANT-SCORPION CRAIN VIRGIN.jpg|'Scorpion Comics Exclusive Virgin Cover' by Clayton Crain BSRS 001 VARIANT-SCORPION CRAIN VIRGIN-BW.jpg|'Scorpion Comics Exclusive Virgin B&W Cover' by Clayton Crain BSRS 001 VARIANT-SSALEFISH RYP.jpg|'Ssalefish Comics Exclusive Cover' by Juan Jose Ryp BSRS 001 VARIANT-STADIUM GORHAM.jpg|'Stadium Comics Exclusive Cover' by Adam Gorham BSRS 001 VARIANT-STADIUM GORHAM-BW.jpg|'Stadium Comics Exclusive B&W Cover' by Adam Gorham BSRS 001 VARIANT-TCG BARRIONUEVO.jpg|'The Comic Collectors Exclusive Cover' by Al Barrionuevo Textless Cover Art BSRS 001 VARIANT JOHNSON-TEXTLESS.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover Textless' by Staz Johnson BSRS 001 VARIANT-NERD-STORE SEVY-TL.jpg|'The Nerd Store Exclusive Cover Textless' by Phillip Sevy Cover Process 1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover by Staz Johnson BSRS 001 VARIANT JOHNSON-ROUGH.jpg|'Rough' BSRS 001 VARIANT JOHNSON-PENCILS.jpg|'Pencils' BSRS 001 VARIANT JOHNSON-INKS.jpg|'Inks' Heroes Dutch Comic Con Exclusive Cover by Manuel Garcia BSRS 001 HEROES-DUTCH-COMIC-CON-2018 GARCIA-ROUGH.jpg|'Rough' BSRS 001 HEROES-DUTCH-COMIC-CON-2018 GARCIA-PENCILS.jpg|'Pencils' BSRS 001 HEROES-DUTCH-COMIC-CON-2018 GARCIA-INKS.jpg|'Inks' Previews Final BSRS 001 FINAL 001.jpg BSRS 001 FINAL 002.jpg BSRS 001 FINAL 003.jpg BSRS 001 FINAL 004.jpg BSRS 001 FINAL 005.jpg BSRS 001 FINAL 006.jpg BSRS 001 FINAL 007.jpg Lettered BSRS 001 001.jpg BSRS 001 002.jpg BSRS 001 003.jpg BSRS 001 004.jpg BSRS 001 005.jpg First Look BSRS 001 FL 001.jpg BSRS 001 FL 002.jpg BSRS 001 FL 003.jpg BSRS 001 FL 004.jpg BSRS 001 FL 005.jpg Related References External links